custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Playing and Pretending Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Playing and Pretending Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Feburary 22, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids spend the time of playing and pretending together. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Amy *Adam *Derek *Tina *Luci *Michael *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Julie *David Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Having Fun Song #Let's Play Together #Games #Just Imagine #The Land of Make Believe #What I Want to Be #When I Grow Up #That's Hats #A Silly Hat #Laugh With Me! #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Mister Sun #I Like Autumn #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRRR! #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Parade #A Big Parade of Numbers #A Great Day for Counting #Colors All Around #The Rainbow Song #Painting the Shapes #When I Walk Across the Street #The Traffic Light Song #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Down By the Station #Sailing Medley (Sailing Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow The Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) #Hey, Look At Me! I Can Fly! #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #If I Lived Under the Sea #Jungle Adventure #Old Macdonald Had a Farm #BINGO #Home on the Range #The Barney Bag #I'm a Little Robot #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Clean Up #The Clean Up Clock #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music *Let's Play Together *Just Imagine Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice, and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his 1994 voice, and 1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "It's Time for Counting". *The end credits music is the same from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "On the Move". *The Season 2 Barney and Friends set is used. *After the song Barney Theme Songs, kids arrvies at the playground and This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "The Alphabet Zoo". *After It's a Beautiful Day!, Michael arrives to the school playground with his, soccer clothes and soccer ball, and he greets Barney and the other kids. And Then, After Michael arrives, Baby Bop & BJ arrive to the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids. *This is the first time Adam falls or lays down. This time, he is ice skating too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. Quotes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:1994 episodes Category:Season 2 Videos